This clinical research study will be using alosetron, an investigational new drug. Alosetron was developed to treat the symptoms of irritable bowel syndrome (IBS). In patients with IBS, the bowel appears to be extra sensitive and react more strongly to those things that stimulated normal bowel function. Alosetron may decrease the symptoms of IBS by blocking a chemical naturally found in the body. Alosetron may decrease both abdominal pain and the frequency of bowel movements as well as relieve other IBS symptoms. People with IBS typically experience abdominal pain and discomfort usually coupled with other gastrointestinal problems such as diarrhea, constipation, bloating and mucus in the stool. Inaddition, people with IBS may experience anxiety and/or depression along with their IBS symptoms. In recent research with alosetron it has been indicated that questionnaire scores showed an improvement in the anxiety dimension. In this clinical research study we want to determine if alosetron can relieve your anxiety and/or depression as well as your IBS symptoms. "